


new

by ncts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts/pseuds/ncts
Summary: it was a new life for renjun, but he could get used to it.





	new

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH im quite happy the way that this turned out, i hope you guys enjoy it as much as i do!!

moving schools was never easy, especially not for those in question who are moving countries. each person found their comfort barriers when moving countries. whether it’s a language barrier, or a culture barrier, life always found a way to punish those who deserve it the least. and with that being said, as a way to give himself closure, or maybe just to make excuses, renjun looked himself in the mirror one last time, before taking a deep sigh and spitting out the last of his toothpaste, and rinsing his mouth out.

he grabbed his bag and the bill his mom left on the countertop for lunch, and gave her a hug, receiving a ‘good luck on your first day’ in return. he left the house, and made his way to the bus stop, just short of missing his designated bus. as he got on with a pant, he reminded himself that he has to leave the house a little bit earlier to not bust a lung every morning. 

once he was dropped off just a block from his new school, he made his way to the school, sighing contently when he realizes he still has a half hour until classes start. it was convenient enough for him, since he has the least bit of knowledge as to where the hell his classes were. the school was quite a big school, three buildings with no known significance yet to renjun. he walked around, looking at all of the numbers above the door frames, trying to figure out where each of his classes are.

after unsuccessfully, for the most part, finding 4 of his 7 classrooms, the first bell ran at 8:30, and renjun had a sudden rush of panic, before speed walking to his first class that he [somehow] remembered the location of. he definitely looked like a fool, no way he didn’t. a random kid just speed walked through a hall of kids who are laughing to each other and walking at a painfully slow rate. he finally situated himself in his new korean language classroom, letting out a deep breath he didn’t even know he was holding. 

as soon as the second bell rings, the last three students walk in, followed by a teacher giving them a disapproving look for being late. the students situate themselves in the last seat of the three rows, renjun being in the last seat of the fourth row. as the teacher sat down at her desk, she pulled out a piece of paper, and takes a breath in and starts calling role. the students with the names that are called are mostly in the front, until the teacher calls a ‘na jaemin,’ earning a “here” from the boy sitting right by him. once the teacher gets to the letter h, the teacher calls renjuns name, butchering the pronunciation quite terribly, but renjun would never confront her about it. towards the end of the role, the two on the other on the other side of who renjun assumed was jaemin, called that they were present, and then class started.

renjun didn’t have much trouble with the class, considering he was fluent in korean, but seemingly has forgotten words here and there, as he does not speak often in china. but nonetheless, he just assumed the meanings of the words he either had forgotten or simply never heard. one of renjuns last classes, he shared with one of the boys who sat in the back with the two others, but in this class, he wasn’t nearly as talkative, as his friends weren’t in this class as well. the boy spent the class with his chin in his hand, not paying attention much, but enough to know what the lesson is about. the teacher called him out, snapping him out of his daydream every so often, threatening to call home for his lack of attention, receiving no negative reaction from the boy. renjun honestly found it annoying, it’s not painfully hard to just pay attention to the damn lesson and daydream at home, but he didn’t pay it much attention. 

renjuns last class was a biology class, and he wasn’t sure whether he was glad or not that the teacher gave the class assigned seats from the first day. the boy he sat with was a nice boy, he had realized. he wasn’t necessarily talkative, which renjun silently thanked him for. he wasn’t up for practicing his korean today, which for all he knew could’ve been way worse than he presumed. 

the lesson was quite boring, as renjun never found fun in biology, or any type of science class. all he did was take the notes he was supposed to take and do the homework he was told to do, doing the bare minimum in order to pass, and it was perfectly fine with him.

it stayed that way for a few weeks. his korean had gotten better with time. his mom made him go to a korean tutor, to make sure his korean was getting better, and he had gotten good reports from said tutor. he studied often, upgrading his vocabulary and working on grammatical mistakes he had made in the past.

soon enough, renjuns biology teacher had done the thing he had dreaded the most in the class. she had assigned the class a lab to do with your partner, the last thing renjun wanted in a class of people he didn’t know. his lab partner sighed deeply, before turning to renjun, telling him that they were stuck doing the lab together. 

renjun replied with brief sentences, not putting much effort into his response, still quite paranoid that he would mess up in one way or another and make a fool out of himself [though he knows nobody would actually care, it’s easy to make a mistake]. but even through renjuns short responses, his lab partner, who had officially introduced himself as mark, picked up that he was foreign. he interrogated renjun for the entirety of the class period, which isn’t the best idea, considering they had a lab to do, but neither of them cared at the time.

it only took renjun this conversation to warm up to mark, and mark had already invited him to join his plans with his friends [using the fact that he has a chinese friend whom renjun could bond with], and renjun considered it, and then remembered his tutor telling him that the ‘best way to improve his korean’ is to converse with those who are fluent as well, and renjun sighed, agreeing. 

mark smiled, exchanging phone numbers with the boy, and later that day, renjun found himself walking towards a fast food place, only to be met with mark, and the three boys from his korean language class, and two other boys he didn’t recognize. renjun flashed mark a tiny smile, it being quite obvious renjun was slightly uncomfortable, but nobody had to know that other than mark. mark introduced him to the other boys, renjun smiling awkwardly and waving and the rest. mark emphasizes his chinese ethnicity to one of the boys renjun didn’t recognize, the boy smiling widely to renjun. 

a long introduction later, the group of boys finally got something to eat, jeno, as renjun had learned his name to be, payed for the group, receiving kisses on the cheek from the younger members, before calling them kissasses. the boys ate their food at a table outside of the store, jeno talking about how his parents will be out of the province visiting his grandparents the following weekend, and invited the group over. 

the weekend came faster than expected, and mark had picked renjun up from his place to take him to jenos. the night started with video games, junk food and lots of yelling, and ended with half the group drinking and a game of truth or dare. the 7 sat around in a circle, going around and giving each other stupid questions and dares that were questionable to the new member of the group.

donghyuck, one of 3 sober people, had leaned on mark, who also had been sober, was dared to make out with mark on the couch behind them, and renjun laughed, before turning around as it was his turn to answer. jaemin gave him his choice, and something sparked renjun to pick a dare, even though his heart was beating too fast to process the dare.

“we’ll all close our eyes on the count of 3, sit on the lap of the person in this room that you find most attractive, unless its mark or hyuck. they’ll beat your ass.”

jaemin counts to three and the remainder of the boys close their eyes, and renjun takes a thoughtful look at the four boys who are sitting in a line. he went for one boy, took a second thought, and continued to go for the original boy. he shot a ‘what the hell am i doing’ look to nobody in particular, and took a seat on the lap on the most attractive boy in the room.

jeno smiled and opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around renjuns waist, as the other 3 opened their eyes and half groaned that they weren’t chosen and half aweing at the way jeno is holding the smaller boy. 

the game went on for not much longer, renjun not leaving his spot, and jeno not unwrapping his arms from the older. soon enough, mark and donghyuck fell asleep together on the couch and the other three boys were sleeping in jenos guest room. jeno guided renjun into his room, giving him a clean tshirt and some sweatpants, claiming that the alcohol lingers on his clothes, [but jeno just wanted to see tiny renjun in big jenos clothes.] jeno climbed into bed, a lot more sober than he was hours earlier, while renjun stood in the bathroom, using the spare toothbrush jeno brought him. 

“if you want to sleep in the bed with me, you can, but if you’re not comfortable i can let you sleep here and ill sleep on the floor.”

renjun nods and dries his mouth, before making his way over to jenos bed, crawling in, and puts his chin in his hands as he looks at the boy laying in front of him.

“so im the most attractive between all of us, huh?”

renjun laughs, hiding his face as he goes all red, and jeno smiles wide. hes not sure why the miniscule laugh renjun let out gave him a pit in his stomach, but it did and he’s not sure that he was complaining. renjun looks back up at jeno, still smiling big.

“why are you smiling! you’re so conceited, you doof.”

“im the doof? you sat on my lap after being asked to sit on the lap of the most attractive person in the room!”

jeno doesn’t necessarily know what sparked him to give a witty comeback, and he’s not sure why he made it sound like theyre in some shitty drama, but had it been a cheesy love drama, renjun would fit the angel role perfectly.

renjun eventually laid down by jeno, staring up at the ceiling, at nothing in particular. jeno considered pulling him into his arms to hold the smaller, and it took quite a while, but he eventually initiated the contact. 

jeno wrapped his arms around renjuns waist, pulling the older into his arms, while renjun help onto his arm that was around his stomach. jeno buried his nose into renjuns hair, closing his eyes before taking a deep breath. renjun, on the other hand, was doing everything in his ability to not breathe, for whatever reason. 

jeno then rubs renjuns tummy, bringing ease to the older, as he lets out a deep inhale, and closes his eyes. the two fall asleep sooner or later, it being the best sleep either of them have had in god knows how long. 

but all nights end, and all mornings come eventually. mark is the first to wake up, and is the first one to distribute painkillers to those who probably drank too much the night before. he leaves a bottle of water beside each of the 4 sleeping bodies, and walks into jenos room before smiling. the two boys were cuddled up to each other, jenos arm securely around renjuns middle. 

nonetheless, mark left painkillers and a bottle of water by jeno, and left the room, planning to interrogate jeno later on. 

following that night, the two constantly did romantic things, no mention of a label at any point. the two always invited each other over for regular cuddling sessions, they went on walks, and ice cream dates, and often slept over at the others house, renjun in jenos arms, and it felt right. 

but the two never kissed. renjun had never kissed anybody, and jeno was too scared to be the first. he didn’t want to give him a bad first kiss, and renjun never pushed him to kiss him. he didn’t mind though. sure, he often fantasized about his lips on renjuns, but the other wasn’t ready, and jeno respected that. 

this “thing” they had on lasted a while, and the two found themselves spending their time together after school on a tuesday, like always, at an ice cream shop. by now, jeno knows renjuns order by heart, and gets him the little cup of ice cream, despite renjun constantly complaining about not being able to pay for them for once.

the two ate their ice cream in silence, unusual for them, as they usually talked about the first things that came to mind. but renjun has deep in his thoughts, and jeno was curious.

“jeno, have you ever kissed anybody?”

jeno takes his spoon out of his mouth, and stays silent for a few seconds.

“yeah, i have. ive kissed one person, why?”

“what was it like?”

renjuns attention was undivided to jeno, waiting for his answer.

“it was…. nice. yeah, it was nice.”

renjun nodded, taking another spoonful of his ice cream, and lets it melt in his mouth. once it was gone, he spoke up again.

“jeno, what are we?”

jeno looks at renjun again, sighing, as he doesn’t really know how to answer him.

“i don’t know, what do you want us to be?”

renjun barely lets jeno finish, before answering.

“i like you jeno. i really really like you. i want to be your boyfriend but i don’t know if that’s what you want, i want to hold your hand in public and kiss you when nobody’s looking, and i want to lay on your chest every night, and let you run your fingers through my hair. i want to have the honor to call you mine, and i don’t know if that’s what you want, but i really want that.”

jeno puts his cup of ice cream on the table, before looking at renjun dead in the eye.

“renjun, we’ve been doing this for god knows how long, i cant believe you haven’t realized how utterly in love with you i am. i wouldn’t have agreed to doing this whole thing if i didn’t want you to be my boyfriend. you’re so damn oblivious if you haven’t noticed.”

renjun gets up, throwing his empty cup out, and takes a seat right in front of jeno, instead of across of him. he looks jeno in the eye, before softly muttering something jeno had been waiting so long to hear.

“can you kiss me?”

jeno smiles widely, before placing his hand on renjuns neck, thumb on his temple and leans in, softly placing his lips on renjuns. renjun smiles against his lips, moving them slowly, not wanting to mess it up or show that he has absolutely no idea what hes doing. the kiss didn’t last long, but lasted long enough to get the point across.

hesitantly, jeno pulls away soon enough, and puts their foreheads together. renjun looks jeno in the eye, and jeno lets out a soft smile, the same smile renjun saw the night that they slept in the same bed for the first time. jeno speaks, barely above a whisper, and renjun almost asks him to repeat himself.

“in that case, huang renjun. will you be my boyfriend?”

renjun smiles wider than he has in the longest time, before pressing his lips to jenos for a brief second, and mutters against his lips.

“of course, you idiot.”


End file.
